


Silly/Serious

by crystallized



Category: MindCrack, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallized/pseuds/crystallized
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>It's the morning, and BdoubleO clearly has some things on his mind. Guude listens as best he can, and that makes all the difference.</i><br/>Set the morning after <a href="http://mindcracklove.dreamwidth.org/1758.html">Advice</a> by guiltyshirts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silly/Serious

Guude didn't remember falling asleep with BdoubleO, but that didn't mean he was going to complain about waking up with his lover in his arms. It was morning, the sun had just finished rising. There was no reason to get out of bed yet, so Guude tried his hardest to remember falling asleep. They'd come back home from Deathly Trails, and parted ways at the portal. _Where was he going?_ Guude wondered, searching his brain. _He told me he was going somewhere, somewhere not home, somewhere not here._

BdoubleO shifted to face away, and Guude turned as well, holding his lover, pressing his face to BdoubleO's back and breathing in the scent of liquor and lumber and coffee, a pervasive scent on the other man that Guude never could find a reason to ask him to remove. The smells were heavy and soothing, and Guude fell back asleep shortly.

The next time he woke up, he was alone in bed, and the sun had moved forward in the sky, though not by too much - Guude guessed about an hour or two. He smiled as the smell of fresh coffee drifted into the bedroom, and laid there for a few moments listening to his best friend sing to himself before hopping out of bed...and then practically falling right back in.

"Ow. The sun is bright. Make it go away..." he murmured. The singing stopped, and the doorway filled with a laughing face. "Shut up. You drank as much as I did."

"Yeah, but I was the smart guy and went and had some coffee before sleeping. You just passed out like the dumb guy." Growling, Guude stumbled over and snatched the glass of water out of BdoubleO's hands. "Hey man, what if that wasn't for you?" Guude smiled sweetly.

"It is, so I guess I don't have to worry about that now do I?" They laughed, and walked out of the bedroom together. After quickly giving his lover a kiss, Guude sat down at the table while BdoubleO went back to tending his precious coffee. "Where'd you have coffee last night anyway? I know you said you were going somewhere, but I figured you'd go home after that. Nice to see you here this morning, though." Sweetness wasn't really that common in their relationship from an outside perspective, but in these soft mornings sometimes one of them would let it slip how happy they were to have each other. Rarely did they have real conversations, the kind that hurt and thrilled them both in equal parts, but from the look in BdoubleO's eyes when he turned to respond, Guude wondered if it might be one of those mornings.

"Kurt. Wasn't sure he'd be up but figured if anyone was, it'd be him. I'm worried about the kid, too. Losing Wolfie was hard on him. He's been staying up, struggling against everything, recording a lot here so he doesn't have to touch the Far Lands stuff...you noticed he's been around way too much recently, yeah? Even you noticed?" It wasn't a dig at him, Guude knew, and also knew it wasn't the time to tease like it was. 

The relationship between BdoubleO and Kurt was a strange one to be sure. BdoubleO, in those soft moments, was more like Kurt than he could ever be like Guude, and so their friendship was one of quiet moments and easy words. Not like Guude, constantly challenging Bdubs to be stronger, to be louder, to be more than he was, to be the kind of person when sober that he could be when the inhibitions dropped. Guude didn't feel even remotely threatened by Kurt, and was happy that the quieter man had such a good friend in BdoubleO. He just had no idea of how to help, and so just nodded. "Yeah. I noticed."

"He asked some weird questions last night - weird for Kurt, at least." Guude just raised an eyebrow at his friend. "Well, we were talking about drinking, and I told him how we finally got our act together. Remember that?" Guude smiled at the memory.

"Yeah. Legendary. She sure was a bitch, wasn't she?" Guude laughed, and his lover laughed with him. "Damn that Vechs guy. Good thing we had each other, huh?" BdoubleO nodded and smiled before pouring coffee for the both of them, breathing in the aroma as he joined Guude at the table. BdoubleO reached a hand across the table and held Guude's for a brief moment. Guude just grinned broadly at the taller man, doing his best to keep the mood light as he always did in his best friend's serious moments. Their love relied on not getting too bogged down in drama and insecurity, and Guude knew as long as they could still smile at each other, everything would be fine.

"So he asked how we knew we weren't just drunk and stupid. Not that bad a question, ya know. I'm a little surprised we never wondered it ourselves. We do get kind of stupid sometimes." He shook his head, though, and returned Guude's laughing-eyed smile of a response. "Nah, you're right. We're not idiots after all. We know our feelings. And I told him just that. And that's where it got weird."

"Weird how?" Guude asked, just a hint of a smile playing over his face. "Did he finally confess his undying love for your body and demand you take his virginity from him before he got further into the Far Lands?" His response had exactly the intended effect of making BdoubleO spit the coffee he'd been sipping all over the table and practically fall off his chair laughing.

"Damnit man, can you even imagine? Kurt being that forward? Now that would be a drunken mistake right there." The taller man took a moment to compose himself before continuing, determined to get to some kind of point. _Probably no more of that,_ Guude thought to himself, but smiled anyway and listened to his lover's words.

"I said something profound about trusting how you feel, and he wanted to know how to trust his feelings. I mean, of course he wasn't that clear about it, but he really wasn't talking about you and me at that point. We talked about Wolfie a bit later, but...I don't think he was talking about Wolfie at that point, either."

"You think he has a crush?"

"I'm almost sure of it," BdoubleO replied confidently. "We talked about some other stuff too before I left, but he didn't say anything else...emotional, you know? Just normal stuff for Kurt."

"So what are you going to do about his crush? Gonna find out who it is and hook them up?" Guude wasn't one for elaborate plans himself, but that was one of the things he loved about his partner - and so he was surprised when BdoubleO shook his head no. "Why not?"

"Well for one I already have my suspicions about who it is. And no, I'm not going to tell you." Guude pouted and tried the puppy dog eyes, but that only made BdoubleO laugh and close his eyes. "Nope, not looking at you if you do that! You know you won't be able to keep it a secret, and of all our friends who can't handle having their secrets exposed, don't you think Kurt would be the worst?" He had to agree with that one.

"Sure, sure, keeping secrets from your boyfriend, I get it." The somber moment was clearly over and his lover was okay with it, but Guude still wanted to know what BdoubleO's plan - or lack of plan - was. "So, no finding out who it is. But why no trying to get them together?" The other man sighed.

"Kurt's really insecure, right? If he found out that I helped get them together, he'd always wonder if - that person - really liked him on his own or if I'd done something to help him along. And he would have a hard time understanding that you can't fake feelings. Nah, the best thing to do is wait it out and let them both figure their feelings out on their own."

"Oh, so you think the other person has feelings for Kurt as well? The mystery continues to unfold!" Guude crowed, quickly dashing away from his best friend's swat and towards the sink with his empty coffee cup. He wasn't quick enough to avoid being tackled to the floor, though, nor quick enough to get away from his lover's kiss (not that he would have, but it was the principle of the thing). 

After what felt like both hours and no time at all, BdoubleO finally untangled himself from Guude and began to head for the door. Guude knew that talking about Kurt wasn't for him so much as to help BdoubleO get a grip on the whole thing, but he still had one more question, one thing that just felt so un-BdoubleO-like about the whole thing.

"What happens if they don't get around to it?" he called out, stopping his lover in his path towards the door. "What happens if they're both too shy, both too scared, or both too sober to talk about it?" BdoubleO just grinned in response, the proper, plotting smile that Guude recognized as so sexy and so scary.

"Well, I only have so much patience. I said wait it out...I didn't say forever!" He darted back to give Guude a quick kiss goodbye, and then, still laughing, BdoubleO walked out the door towards his house. Guude's eyes followed him through the window until he disappeared behind the record shop, and then turned away.

_He won't let them down. He's never let me down, and he won't let down Kurt, either._


End file.
